Double Trouble
by ChaoticScourge
Summary: Flippy is still trying to get rid of Evil and in an unexpected turn of events Evil is taken out of Flippy. With his stronger self gone Flippy needs to fight for himself, or have Evil do the fighting. Rated M for gore and cussing, and maybe other stuff. X3


Double Trouble

Chapter 1 – Split Apart

Flippy walked happily down the street waving at others that walked past. He rounded the corner walking into a large café. Sniffles and Flaky sat at the counter talking happily. Flippy waved to them as he sat down next to Flaky. Giggles was working the counter taking Lumpy's order from the right of them. She finished and walked to Flippy.

"Can I take your order?" She asked taking a pen from off her ear. Flippy looked up at the menu, pondering over his choice.

"I'll have some waffles please," He smiled. Giggles wrote it down quickly and stuck it to a ticket rack.

"It'll be done soon," Giggles left them to talk and went into the kitchen to talk to the chef. Flippy looked over at Flaky and Sniffles, their conversation was long and all about nerdy stuff.

"What are you guys talking about?" Flippy asked leaning over to get a view of both of them.

"Well me and Flaky here were talking about the possible acceleration of electrons in an atom, when heated up by a super strong laser," Sniffles started, though Flippy didn't know half of what he was talking about.

"Its science stuff," Flaky added to Sniffles reply.

"Oh…" Flippy twiddled his thumbs not wanting them to change their conversation because of him.

"But we can talk about something else if you want us to," Flaky nudged Sniffles.

"Yeah, we don't always talk science," Sniffles smiled hoping to cheer up Flippy.

"No, no it's alright, you can continue to talk about your science stuff, looks like my food's here anyway," Flippy turned his attention to the approaching Giggles with one plate of waffles. She set the plate down with and took a syrup bottle from the other side and set it next to his plate.

"If you need anything else just let me know," She winked before walking away. Flippy poured on the maple syrup and ate his waffles slowly, still half listening to Sniffles and Flaky's conversation.

Before he could have the last bite of his waffles a loud explosion-like bang rang from the kitchen. Flippy twitched and his eyes started to change yellow, but he shook his head getting out of the Evil Flippy's mind. But another bang came and followed by smoke and the flames of Russell and Giggles bodies running outside the kitchen. His mind seemed like it snapped and he grabbed the maple syrup and poured it on Flaky, causing her to be stuck to the chair. Flaky screamed and tried to pull herself off the chair, ripping off her skin as she did so. Before Flaky was fully off the chair Flippy was stabbing forks into Flaky's eye sockets.

Sniffles was already running to the door when Flippy looked to him. He jumped on Sniffles, breaking his back and splitting him open, his organs splattering out.

Lumpy, to oblivious to do anything continued to sip his coffee and enjoy the morning, well not any longer. Flippy grabbed three clean plates from the counter and threw them like ninja stars at the retarded blue moose. Lumpy felt three sharp pains on his chest and stomach go threw him. He looked down and saw blood. Then his whole body split in three parts splattering to the floor. Giggles and Russell were already dead, their bodies burned to a crisp.

Flippy shook his head and looked around the café. He wanted to cry, but he knew he had to get out of there before anyone saw, not like it mattered. He ran home and jumped in bed, crying into his soft feathery pillow. His dreams were plagued with terrible nightmares of killing and of course, Evil Flippy, or Evil as he called him for short. Evil was chasing him down with a knife.

"You know I'll win! Why run? Why not just lay down a die?" Evil called in his malicious dark tone.

"NO! No! Noooo! Leave me alone!" Flippy ran and ran till he stopped at a cliff almost falling off the edge.

"See you're done! There's nothing you can do now from stopping me!" Evil walked toward Flippy, grinning.

"No! Go away!" Flippy screamed and woke up in his bed yelling at the ceiling. He blinked and started at his room for a while, then looked to his digital clock. It was seven a.m. there was no point going back to bed, he had a therapy appointment in the morning with the Mole.

He ate his breakfast in a hurry and left to the appointment building. Flippy walked in seeing, a 'new' Giggles at the counter. It was odd how none of them ever questioned how or why they came back, but they just did and none of them cared. He walked up to the counter.

"Do you have an appointment?" Giggles asked in a bored tone. Flippy nodded and handed a slip of paper. "Okay, one sec," Giggles pushed the intercom system button. "Petunia get over here!" She yelled. Petunia scrambled in.

"Yes Giggles?" She asked.

"Take him to the Mole, he has an appointment with him today," Giggles pointed at Flippy then went to reading a book.

"Okay. Follow me please," Petunia walked into an elevator. Flippy followed nervously holding the elevator railing. "Are you alright?" She asked pushing the third-floor button.

"Yeah I'm alright, just a little scared that's all," Flippy replied clenching the railing tighter as the elevator lifted up. The doors opened up and Petunia lead him forward.

"Why are you scared?" Petunia gave him a funny look.

"Bad dreams, and I don't quite like elevators," Flippy replied as the elevator came to a stop, the doors sliding open.

"The Mole's office is just up ahead, when you're done come back the same way I led you here," Petunia stepped back into the elevator. Flippy looked down the hall, it was more like a dark dungeon to him. He started walking down it, slightly jumping at any noises that came from nearby office rooms. The Mole's office was now in front of him. He knocked on the door, hearing a 'come in' after. The Mole was sitting on a swivel chair facing the window, his back turned to Flippy.

"Please sit," He pointed in the wrong direction and to a cactus. Flippy sighed and sat in the real chair. "So tell me what has been bothering you," The Mole turned around to face Flippy but was instead looking at the cactus.

"Well I've been having these bad nightmares and I've started being controlled by something else when a sound or picture brings back memories of a bad time in my life," Flippy started.

"Yes, yes and how often do these things happen?" He asked scribbling some random lines on a notebook.

"Almost every day now, it used to happen only once in a while, now it's none stop," Flippy continued.

"What do you propose we do?" The Mole asked.

"Well that's why I'm here, I need help…any," Flippy replied.

"I suggest you go here," The Mole reached out for some business cards on his table and instead of picking up the right one, he took up a Goth Horror one. He handed the card to Flippy. Flippy didn't question it and jumped off the chair.

"Thanks…and good bye," Flippy closed the office door and left the building. The walk to this Goth Horror place wasn't long, but he still wondered if he should just ignore going and just stay home, but he needed answers and he was too desperate to get his 'problem' solved. He stepped in the dark building. Only candles were lit inside and the light from the sun shone through the dusty blinds. He looked around seeing lots of book cases filled with a random assortment of object and peculiar things.

"Hello?" He called once he reached what appeared to be a counter. A dark figure shifted from the corner and moved slowly toward Flippy. "Uhhhh…." Flippy started shaking not sure if weather to run or stay.

"Don't be scared," The figure said lightly a candle they were apparently holding. It was surprisingly Cuddles that was the owner.

"Oh it's you! You scared me I thought you were something else," Flippy half laughed.

"Yes but the real thing you're scared of is 'him' correct?" Cuddles asked scooting to the back room.

"Yes, how did you know?" Flippy followed stepping over spider-webbed-covered books.

"I just do. Listen Flippy I think I know a way to help, but I'm not entirely sure if it'll be for the good though," Cuddles sat down at a small table with two chairs. "Sit."

Flippy sat down and watched as Cuddles brought out a fairly large book. "This here is what I'll be using to get you-know-what out of you," Cuddles wiped the dust off from the book.

"Get him out of me?" Flippy was shocked.

"Well it's the only way I see how to deal with it. If you're strong enough to defeat him in your dreams then you should be able to beat him here, and once that happens he should be gone forever," Cuddles explained. Flippy simply nodded and watched as Cuddles turned the pages of the book to a particular page. "Here it is. Now please stay still during this, we don't want anything to go wrong."

Flippy straightened up and listened as Cuddles recited an enchantment from the book. It seemed as a dark mist formed around them and soon they were in complete darkens. The only sound was Cuddles still reciting the enchantment. Flippy started to feel sharp pains in his head, like a very bad headache. It felt like something was being pulled away from his body then a loud snap sounded though the building and Evil was standing on the table glaring down at Flippy.

"Where am I? And you better give me a prober answer!" Evil growled clenching his fist, wishing a knife was in it.

"You're in my shop called Goth Horror," Cuddles poked Evil's leg. "And I would appreciate it if you stepped off my table."

"What this table?" Evil grinned.

"Yes that one," Cuddles replied harsly.

"Too bad I've grown fond of it," Evil shrugged then lunged at Cuddles ripping off his ears and tying them around his neck. Cuddles screams grew weak as he was choked. Soon the bunny was dead and Evil dropped him to the ground.

"So just you and me," Evil turned grinned disturbingly though the darkness. Flippy was in shock not speaking or moving. "Well not going to say anything huh? Well I guess you wouldn't mind if I stabbed you in the throat then."

Flippy looked over Evil, shaking nervously at the dark tone of his voice. "Fucking stop that shit already, you're always so nervous! Grow a pair already!" Evil ran at him grabbing the collar of his shirt. Flippy struggled yelling and screaming.

"Put me down!" He yelled.

"Now you speak," Evil threw him back on the chair. "I'll give you a choice alright. Try to kill me here and die or let me go and live," Evil offered still grinning.

"I-I don't know," Flippy shrank back. Evil grew impatient.

"Cut the bullshit and just fucking give me an answer!" Evil hit the table with his fist splitting it in two.

"I-I won't let you hurt my friends!" Flippy stood up.

"Oh so you want to go the hard way…well you should already know what'll happen if this happens," Evil looked at Flippy through the corner of his eye giving a intimidating look.

"I don't know what'll happen nor you…so let's get this over with already!" Flippy jumped at Evil causing both of them to tumble into a book case. A few objects fell from the book case, one of which being an old authentic knife. Evil grabbed the knife before Flippy could and slashed it up Flippy's face. Flippy screamed and closed his eyes expecting the worst, but nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see a long red scar across Evil's face.

"What the fuck?" Evil wiped the blood that dripped down.

"It looks as if one of us is gets hurt so does the other," Flippy said cunningly.

"Fuck you! And shut up!" Evil growled and threw the knife at the wall breaking the rusty blade. "Fuck it I'm just going to leave!" He stormed out of the building. Flippy stood up holding his hand over his eye. He hoped that Evil wouldn't kill anyone, though it was inevitable anyway.

Back home Flippy started diner and continued his normal routine like nothing had happened that day. He looked at the clock that hung in the kitchen and saw that it as around his bed-time. Flippy yawned and headed to bed. This time his dreams were not plagued with Evil anymore, just his nice happy dreams he had so missed.

In the afternoon Flippy was watching his favorite T.V. show and decided it would be nice for a walk though town. He needed to take his mind off of Evil being loose and probably killing his friends. The streets were filled his on goers as Flippy walked by. He smiled and waved like he normally did, but then two things hit him on the side and the next thing he knew he was in a dark alleyway.

"Don't move or we'll stab you!" Lifty the raccoon held a knife to Flippy's throat. Flippy panicked and was paralyzed where he stood.

"Cough up the dough!" Shifty shouted hitting Flippy against the wall.

"But I don't have anything!" Flippy squeaked under Shifty's arm. Shifty nodded to his brother and Lifty started to cut into Flippy's arm. Flippy screamed but was soon muffled by Shifty's hand.

"Fucking shut up! Just give us money and we'll leave you alone!" Shifty punched Flippy in the face.

"But I really don't have anything!" Flippy started to struggle as breathing became harder. Shifty dropped Flippy to the ground suddenly as a new figure stepped into the alleyway.

"Get the fuck out of here this is none of your business!" Lifty yelled at the stranger. But the stranger just kept walking closer something dripping from his arm.

"Wait is that?" Shifty lifted his hat up to get a better look and both raccoons gasped as they saw another Flippy. "What the fuck is this?" Shifty looked to this brother. Lifty shrugged and the other Flippy walked closer.

"Evil?" Flippy squinted though the blood that was on his eye. Evil looked up at them with a demented stare. His beret was gone showing off his scruffy un-kept hair and he wore a bullet holder leather strap around his shoulder.

"You fucking hurt me and you'll pay!" Evil threw a hidden blade at Lifty hitting his stomach. Before Shifty could do anything Evil had already grabbed the knife Lifty was holding. He threw it at Shifty hitting directly on Shifty's foot, holding him to the ground.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Shifty tried to pull the knife out of his foot not caring about his brother. Evil tore out the other knife from Lifty's stomach and threw it down at Shifty's other foot. Shifty screamed and tried desperately to free the knives from his feet. Meanwhile Evil reached inside Lifty's mouth and ripped out his tongue and punched Lifty's face in. The now blood covered Evil stood up and walked toward Shifty with that go-to-hell look.

"Get the fuck away from me you fucker!" Shifty screamed still trying to get the knives out of his feet. Evil laughed and pushed Shifty down breaking the bones in his feet. Evil grabbed the knife handles and dragged them up Shifty's body, cutting up his chest and face. Then Evil stabbed them back down on Shifty's face, killing the raccoon.

The still scared Flippy was sitting terrified in the corner. Evil looked toward him, not with hate, but something else, something Flippy couldn't quite place.

"Well are you just going to sit there or are you going to get up?" Evil questioned. Flippy stood up, a little wobbly on his legs though. He sniffled a little, the pain that the raccoons put him though hurt not only physically but mentally too. "Hey stop being this way, you're no fun like that," Evil said now in front of Flippy.

"Y-yeah, it's just hard after what happened, this kind of thing doesn't happen a lot so I'm not used to this," Flippy was wanting to cry, but knew that Evil would start cussing at him to stop being a baby.

"Here why don't I walk you home then?" Evil asked as nicely as he could. Flippy nodded wiping a hidden tear away.

Evil kicked the door open instead of opening it regularly. "You could have just opened it with the door knob instead of kicking it you know," Flippy said as he went to get some medical supplies from his closet.

"Yeah but it's more fun kicking it," Evil kicked it shut. Flippy sighed and came back with the med. Supplies.

"Okay so I've got some bandages and some ice for our wounds," Flippy started to bandage Evil's arm. Evil didn't protest and simply let Flippy do what he wanted. Once Flippy was done bandaging Evil he started bandaging himself. "Do you want some ice?" Flippy asked referring to the black eye Evil had.

"Sure why not," Evil crossed his arms, clearly bored out of his mind. Flippy handed an ice pack to Evil and got one for himself also. Flippy let the cold ice pack ease his pain. He went over to his couch and laid down putting it on and random T.V. show. Soon both Flippy and Evil were asleep, both the same character, just different personality's, but would they ever work out together?

AN- Haha a new fanfic, though I should really finish my others, oh well. But anyway here's my new one, not sure what I might do next, if I do another, not sure. My sister suggested that I made this, because there's not a lot of Flippy and Evil together. X3


End file.
